Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150503211141
So I met a guy last night. I was sitting alone waiting for my friend to come back from the bathroom, when he and his friends all basically hijacked my table. Of course, I wasn't standing for that and I told them off, lol. The guy hit on me almost immediately and I responded to most of his advances with icy indifference, but after we got to talking, I started to give him more of the benefit of the doubt, even though his friends did crash my table. Now, this wasn't just the vodka talking. He was GORGEOUS, intelligent, sweet, and very charming. I couldn't help but be interested even though I wasn't going to tell him that. And I actually couldn't get over how unabashedly and openly into me he was. I don't think I've ever met a guy that acted so blatantly besotted with me straight away. Sure, I've had had plenty of guys hit on me with intent to hook up with me, but this was different. I got the feeling this guy was actually making an honest attempt to get to know me. It made me feel really good, and I missed feeling that way, tbh. We ended up talking the whole night. As it turned out, my friend was really vibing well with his friend, and because we had a lot of people back at her place, she figured it would be safe to take them back with us. Now I was not comfortable with this, tbh. I don't do things like this ever, but one thing I appreciated was how he picked up on my discomfort and kept assuring me that if I hasn't comfortable with him and his friend coming back with us, he could just take a ride home. Now maybe THIS part of it was the vodka talking, but I ended up going along with it figuring we would be safe if anything might go wrong because of the safety of numbers. Well, I'm really glad we took that chance on these guys. They were so sweet, and we had such a good time. My friend got really sick and his friend took care of her the whole while. Meanwhile, I ended up SORT OF hooking up with the guy I liked. It's not something I normally do, but I was feeling it, he was feeling it, and the sexual chemistry was just SO THERE. I refused, however, to have sex with him and he was fine with it. Ngl, we got pretty intimate, but he was really respectful of my boundaries. He made me feel really secure and just..good. I haven't felt that way in a while and it was nice. And he loved to cuddle, which was another thing I had really missed a lot. I don't know if I'll ever hear from him again. Who knows. He expressed enthusiasm over taking me out on a date, but you know how it is. The next day is always different, so who knows. I just know I had a great time and have no regrets. And best yet, this helped me to realize that I'm over not just You Know Who, but everything, and moreover, that I'm ready to enjoy the full extent of my single life.